


Lost & Found

by AmberSkye



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Lawful Neutral Volturi, au volturi, chaotic good cullens, especially lovable asshole jane, lovable asshole caius, the volturi brothers love and respect their soulmates thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye
Summary: AU where Bella is left right after the events of book 1 and is found by the Volturi shortly after. Leveraging her fledgling shield powers to stay alive, she agrees to join them willingly once she completes college. The Cullens suggested these vampires were the worst of the worst, but that doesn't seem to the case. . .





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup all I'm joining this Twilight Renaissance full force eyy.
> 
> This was going to be a Jane/Bella fic but then I learned that Jane was turned at like 13 and then immediately chucked that idea in the garbage disposal so now they're just besties.
> 
> This is really just found family fluff that's gen for now w/some character study thrown in for good measure <3

Isabella Swan stood alone in the forest. She’d just been left there by one Edward Cullen, although that begged the question of the approval of the rest of the family.

She’d managed to make quite a mess of things. She would never have wanted to force them all to move so soon after settling down. She felt guilty for it, gnawing at her heart but -- what was she supposed to have done? She was trying her best. So maybe it wasn’t good enough for him. Them. Or. . . maybe she never really stood a chance. Edward didn’t want her to become a vampire, that he made abundantly clear. So would they have ever been together? She’d thought so, but left to herself in a forest she was having second thoughts, and she didn’t think it was human fickleness.

She shivered. It was cold out here, and she needed to get home. Couldn’t they have had this argument inside, perhaps, where Charlie could at least manage to turn on the coffee pot for her? She took a few deep breaths. She had better start walking before she got stranded out here when night fell. There might be vampires out. She let out a strangled laugh that might sound a little insane to anyone listening. She wondered if there was a Cullen watching from the branches. She sure as hell hoped not, she felt a little fuzzy around the edges and she honestly didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of passing out.

She was mad. Furious, even. For people that despised those Italian vampires so much they sure made decisions that would affect a lot of lives without asking first. In the back of her mind she understood, there was a lot more to their decision than just her. Their safety was at stake too. Still. Leaving her alone in a forest for her safety felt like an oxymoron.

She made it back to her bedroom and closed the blinds before collapsing onto her bed in a pathetic heap of tears and muddiness. She was Edward’s singer, right? La tua cantante. She had thought -- no. She had wanted that to mean they would be mates one day, like Rosalie had Emmett and Alice had Jasper. Wishful thinking, it seemed. Edward must have known, or he wouldn’t have protested turning her, right? It would be automatic, to want to change her, like how Carlisle had explained Rosalie felt for Emmett, despite pretty much hating other humans. So why didn’t he just tell her? He’d led her on like some high school loser instead of a relatively ancient vampire. Why hadn’t any of the family told her? Weren’t they friends? 

The more she thought about the more she realized she had hardly known the family at all. They had told her their pasts, in part, and she had sort of dropped it in favor of Edward. It hadn’t seemed strange at the time, but now, with distance from Edward, she began to wonder. Perhaps the singer thing went both ways? Because there was actual snot on her face and she couldn’t muster up the energy to be grossed out by it. She couldn’t muster up the energy for much, actually. She had never been prone to depression before. Shy, sure, but quietly happy. So what the hell?

She tried to hold onto the anger because it gave her enough energy to drive home and make it into the bathroom and take a really long shower. Edward had liked her strawberry-scented hair products. She threw them away and used the generic minis she had brought with her from Arizona and let herself enjoy the petty spite at smelling like aloe vera instead.

When she emerged in the fuzziest pair of pajamas she owned, Charlie was standing sheepishly over her bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of spaghetti. “I uh, know girls like chocolate when they’re sad but you should eat, too.” The thoughtfulness of it made her burst into tears and the thought of eating those two things together made her laugh and then start crying again. “Bells?”  
“It’s just. . .boy drama. Edward broke up with me because the Cullens had to move. Family emergency. I don’t even know why I’m like this,” she managed between hiccups.

“Hey now,” he said comfortingly, which was about all she could expect of him as far as comfort went, and she took a seat on her bed. She was grateful for the awkwardness, though, it was better than the histrionics she would probably go through later.  
“Thanks, dad. This is great. Really, just what I needed. Tell me how fishing went?”

She let him talk about nothing in particular and she realized she should go see Jacob. The tribe would want to know the Cullens were gone, and she wanted to see her best friend. She only hoped he wouldn’t hold a grudge for basically ignoring him for months.

He held a grudge for her ignoring him for months. Which, honestly, fair. “I’m sorry, Jake, I can’t say it any more than I have!”  
“I just want to know why, Bella! You can’t tell me it wasn’t sketchy as hell!”  
“Yes, it was! I don’t know why, Jake. It wasn’t just you, or the tribe even. It was kind of everyone, even the other Cullens. I think. . .” she trailed off as she realized she hadn’t ever told him about being Edward’s singer. “So there is something called la tua cantante.”  
“This better be good.”  
“Not a chance. It means singer or something. It means a human whose blood is in some way uniquely suited to a specific vampire, making them almost impossible to resist killing. Probably impossible, even, unless you were already trained not to drink human blood.”  
“Edward,” Jacob spat out like a curse.  
“Mm-hmm. I sort of thought --” she flushed scarlet. “That it meant we would be mates,” she finished quickly.   
“You what?”  
“I know! I know! Believe me, I know. Moving on! Anyway, he was drawn to me all the time, right? I think. . .though no one ever said, because most singers, um,”  
“Get eaten.”  
“. . .get eaten, I think that the singer connection goes both ways. Like a predator-prey thing, so singers become an easier target.”

 

Jacob stared at her a long moment, then let out a huge huff of breath and threw himself onto the ground into a sitting position. The ground was dirty, but she shrugged to herself and sat down next to him. She didn’t think Edward would have approved. “Only you, Bella, only you,” he said finally.   
“Yeah. So. . .yeah. I’m sorry. Maybe I’m wrong, it just seems weird looking back, you know. And I’m still--” she cut herself off with a frustrated noise.  
“Bella? What’s up?”  
“I still miss him. Like, I miss the whole family because I want to get to know them better, in retrospect. But I miss Edward a really weird amount.”  
“You’re sure you’re not just sad he broke up with you? Just because your life got all vampire and werewolf doesn’t mean you’re not still a high school girl.”   
She snorted at his bluntness. She’d missed it a lot. “You’re a high school boy, dumbass.” 

Jacob burst into laughter. “Yeah. Point. So you’re missing him like a good lamb for slaughter. You don’t think he misses you the other way around, right? Because we will protect you, Bells -- don’t interrupt. I know you’re fine on your own and they won’t hurt you or whatever, but if that’s true then be smart about it. If you could turn into a giant wolf at will then I’d let you deal with it.”

She sighed. “It’s fine. But you’re right. I’ll keep you posted, Jake.” A lull. “You know what the worst part is?”  
“You’re a huge danger magnet?”  
“Nope. That I had a chance to learn all about this huge secret culture and I was too busy swooning to do it, damnit. Humans can technically get in a ton of trouble for knowing, and I had the perfect in, and I wasted it. I want to know all about it.”  
“Of course you do. You couldn’t have an interest in stamp collecting or Pokemon cards like other nerds?”  
“And who has the stash of Magic the Gathering cards? Hmm?”  
“Shut up, it's interesting. And not going to get me killed.”  
“Right. I dunno, Jake. I’m sick of it all for now anyway. I’m really sick of feeling like a. . .blobfish,” Jacob snorted loudly at that, “Want to go see if that old zipline is still good?”  
“That’s my Bella.”  
She laughed as they took off running.


	2. 2

It took her three whole months to actually get over Edward, so of course something had to happen the week right after it. She emerged from her evening shower (thankfully in PJ’s) to find three vampires, standing in her bedroom. They all had red eyes. She slowly licked her lips and a panicked smile crossed her face. She couldn’t call Jacob. They’d never get here in time, and if Jake came alone she wouldn’t ever forgive herself.

“Why do you all feel the need to use my bedroom window? You can knock on the door, you know.”  
The obvious leader of the trio laughed delightedly and clapped his hands, startling her into a stumble because they had been so still before. He wasn’t the same kind of supermodel beauty the younger Cullens were, turned young, nor the angelic ageless beauty of Carlisle and Esme. He looked older, a mature gorgeousness that made her think of a long-haired dracula. He had no wrinkles or marring visible on perfect skin, but he radiated sophistication, and a blend of charisma and calculating intelligence that left her on edge even while commanding respect. The others were similar, with the one on his right looking like a Greek statue on the one on his left seeming the most approachable, despite his sneer.

“Oh my. I thought you would be far different, Isabella Swan.”  
“It seems I am at a disadvantage. . .” she said, prompting. And channelling her Pride and Prejudice, but whatever.  
The vampire was still grinning. “Oh my. They never mentioned us?”   
She assumed ‘they’ meant the Cullens. She looked at them again and thought back, then stiffened slightly. “The Volturi, then? I know there are many. . .”  
“Very good!” the leader crowed, and she bristled. “Yes, I am Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers, Marcus--” the statue-like one, “and Caius.” The sneering one. 

Wait. Aro, Marcus, Caius. Those were the leaders. Her eyes widened. “I don’t think my pajamas make a curtsey look good, but,” she shrugged and curtseyed anyway. Or at least, she thought she did, she had never actually looked at one before. “I’m honored, but confused. Charlie is in his room for the night, would you like to come downstairs and take a seat?”  
“Thank you very much for the gracious offer, but we are very happy here.”   
“Do you all read each other’s minds like Edward Cullen, then? Or do you just dictate what they do?” She asked with a frown. One of things she had realized in her soul-searching was how controlling Edward was, and she now had an extremely low tolerance for it from anybody -- no matter how stupid it was to say to an ancient being. She was in trouble anyway.  
Aro looked exaggeratedly surprised. Marcus and Caius stiffened. Then he giggled again. “I do read minds, so to speak, but not like your Edward, I’m afraid. Brothers, would you like to move?”  
Marcus shook his head no. “Here works for what we need best,” Caius said with a shrug.  
“Sorry to interrupt again, Mr. Volturi, but I must protest you calling Edward mine. He left months ago.”

Aro hummed thoughtfully. “I see. Left you behind, did he? All of the Cullens?”  
“So to speak,” she copied his earlier phrase. Then realization dawned on her. Since they’d caught wind of her, and she wasn’t under their jurisdiction. . .she was going to die. “Which is why you’re in my room.” Aro nodded mournfully. Caius moved to the door and Marcus to the window, though she couldn’t even make a twitch in either direction before getting caught. “Do I have options?”  
“I’m afraid not, my dear. It has been discussed.”   
“I’m the matter of discussion among two covens, now, and no one ever asked me anything about it,” she said. “Before you kill me. . .you collect knowledge, right? About your kind?”  
“Certainly,” Aro replied, stepping closer to her with his gaze on her neck.  
“And you can read minds? Can I ‘tell’ you something? I think it could be important.”  
“You can’t stall a vampire,” Caius said. He looked impatient.  
“I’m not trying. But I should warn you first, Alice Cullen sees the future on occasion and might be watching me to make sure I’m. . .not breaking rules.” They’d buy that faster than watching out for her.

The three looked among each other and nodded. “Yes, that will be taken into account. Thank you, dear. You have something else? Take my hand, and envision your information.” She took his hand. Hers was almost as cold from fear as his was. She thought clearly about her thoughts and discussions about being a singer. “Oh my,” Aro crooned. “Fascinating. So rarely does something completely new like this occur. You are interesting, Isabella Swan.”   
“Just Bella, please,” she replied tiredly.   
“Bella.” Aro pursed his lips. “You do not want to die,” he stated calmly.  
“No. . .you might have had more luck if I hadn’t recognized the singer connection if you were hoping for that,” she said. She crossed her arms and shuffled a little, not knowing what to do with herself when the three men around her were keeping her trapped. 

The three brothers looked among each other once more. “Marcus,” Aro began thoughtfully. The apathetic vampire looked up. “Check on Bella’s connection with Edward Cullen.”  
“Seeing relationships?” Bella said before she could stop herself. Three pairs of piercing eyes were on her in a moment. “How interesting,” she muttered, and tried not to blush because her heart was already beating very quickly, and she hardly wanted to make it worse.  
“There is hardly a bond. Edward feels a protective bond over her, and guilt. Bella has nearly no relationship with him. It is faded, made only on memories.” Bella frowned. She had no reason to believe Marcus was lying. Thinking about it, Edward really was a stranger to her, just another high school friend. “Close to gone. Impressive control of yourself, Bella.” 

She took a long breath. She felt rather free, actually, other than her impending death. “I had to have control with the Cullens around,” she admitted, “Edward couldn’t read my mind, thankfully, but unless I was really careful Jasper could read my emotions. I could never figure out how to block out Alice.”  
“Really?” Aro breathed. “Do you think you could block my seeing your memories?”  
She shrugged, and held out a hand. She thought about something she didn’t want him seeing and squeezed her eyes shut. She imagined a shield around herself, unbreachable. Aro took her hand, and met her eyes. A second passed, then another. He tugged and she stumbled closer, nearly nose to nose with her. She held her breath as she met his gaze, his brows furrowed.

He let her go suddenly. “Bella Swan, I do believe you have found your other option. We must test it, of course.”  
Elation filled her and she gave a deep nod. “Thank you, Mr. Volturi. Can I push my luck?”  
Aro giggled. “What do you want, little one?”  
“I am to be a part of the Volturi, if I pass the test and you all decide to turn me?” He nodded. “I will only drink from animals. That’s essential to me. Otherwise I would be miserable enough I might as well just be dead. And before, I want to finish high school and college. I’ll major in something useful to you -- Italian, maybe? Or Latin? But I think seventeen is a little young.”

“It will be discussed,” Aro said. “There is the small matter of Alice Cullen, however. What if she decides to intervene?”  
“The wolves. She can’t see around the shifters. My best friend is one. I’ll stick close to him.” Caius snarled. “I know, mortal enemies. Believe me, they aren’t happy either. We’ll stay off the reservation, have some sleepovers or something. But he isn’t breaking any rules. If you kill him, I will never do anything you want willingly.”

Caius snorted derisively, like she would have little choice in whatever they decided, but Aro laughed. “So it is decided! We will send someone to come gather you to our home for an. . .orientation in, hm, how is a month? Come up with a story, dear Bella.”  
“Of course. Feel free to use the door on your way out. Thanks for your time.”  
“Oh no, thank you for yours. I hope we create a mutually beneficial bond, in time.”   
Me too, she thought, but they were gone. Out the damn window.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love Sulpicia and Athenodora with all my heart that's all

Jacob Black was not happy. Like before, Bella definitely understood why. She wasn’t exactly pleased as punch herself, but she had to sell this to him.

“Please, Jake. They’re unpredictable, you’ll have to watch out for dad if anything happens to me.”  
“Or we could get you the hell out of here now? Before it’s a problem! You just said they can’t see me!”  
“They will find you. They have a lot of power, all the time in the world, and are smart as hell. They’ll kill the tribe, and then find us and kill us. This isn’t the first time anything like this has happened, Jake! And. . .it isn’t the circumstances I wanted, but think about it. I get to finish school, I’ll be somewhere safe when I’m a newborn. I know they can leave when they want, so I can probably visit in a few years. I’ll be graduated, Charlie and Renee won’t worry. And I’ll get what I wanted after all.”  
“Bella,” he groaned. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.”  
“I know. But please, respect my wishes here. I think this is a lot better than the other ways this could have ended.”  
“I guess!” he threw his hands up. “I just want you to be happy, Bella. It’s really hard to wrap my head around you being happy in their coven.”  
“Honestly? It is for me too, Jake. But I’m sure I can figure something out after all that time. Come on, let’s go see how many burgers you can eat now to keep up with being a wolf.”  
(It was four.)

It was a scholarship program -- get over a 3.5 and you’re eligible to go to Italy courtesy of financial backers who welcomed students from around the world to participate and learn about their culture.

“Since when have you been into Italy? I thought you were really into. . .what was it, horses.”   
“Da-ad. I was like seven. I think the culture is just so interesting. And I’ve always really liked art, remember?”  
“That’s true. I just don’t remember you drawing yourself, much.”  
“I never really did, but it’s something I want to do. I’m taking an art class at the high school and I can join a bunch in college, right? Even if I don’t do anything with the major, I can still find a nice desk job with any degree.”   
“I can’t see you in a desk job.”   
“You’re right about that. I like being outside too much.”   
“You know, Bells, there are jobs like that. Government ones too so they pay well. But you wouldn’t want to major in a language. . .”  
“You can double major.”  
“Sounds tough.”  
“I’m starting early. I’ve got this.”

So off she was to Italy, sitting by herself in the window seat of an airplane full of humans who had no idea that their lives depended on not seeing too many of the sights while they were in Italy. She disembarked and was not surprised when a vampire was there, waiting for her. She was surprised when it was a girl. Well, woman. But she was shorter than Alice, reaching even Bella’s unimpressively short shoulders. Her hair was in a tight bun, like a classic ballerina, and she looked as if everything around her was distasteful. Judging by the state of her gorgeous dress and wrinkled nose, it probably was.  
“Isabella Swan.”   
“Good afternoon. I’m sorry, I was expecting Caius or Marcus, your name was?”  
“Jane.”

Jane, Jane. She wracked her mind but came up blank. “Thanks for meeting me.”  
“Humans have a tendency to get lost otherwise. If you found yourself in an off-limits area, it would be unpleasant.”  
“Right,” Bella responded dryly, because there wasn’t much else to say.   
“I am here in part to test my power on you, see if you can shield yourself. That has never happened before.”  
“Try,” Bella offered. She would rather get everything over with as fast as possible.  
“Stupid girl. You do not know what it even is, do you?”  
“No. But I know I can block it. I’ve been practising, you could say. I think I’ve become more aware of it. I just can’t do much with it.”  
“No, you wouldn’t. If you aren’t killed, perhaps then.”  
“Right.”  
“I’ll try, then. Do not scream.”

Um, what was her power? Bella threw up her shields in panic and was greeting with, thankfully, nothing at all. Jane hissed in anger and reached out, grabbing Bella by the wrist. Nothing. “I’m sorry. I know this is disconcerting for you guys but I’m on your side, at least.”   
“You, Isabella Swan, are on your own side. For now. Come.”

They finally made it through baggage claim and outside into the warm air, warmer than Forks. Jane sent a text and shortly a black car pulled up to the curb. This time the face was familiar, Caius was inside. In the passenger seat was another woman. Tall, blonde, and nearly waiflike in her thinness, she looked more like a faerie creature than a vampire, but her red eyes betrayed the fact. “Hello,” Bella murmured as she slid into the car, since no one else seemed to be ready to say anything. 

“Good afternoon, Bella Swan. Word of you reached even me in my little tower, so I just had to come see you. I am Athenodora, Caius’ mate.”  
“It’s nice to meet you. What a gorgeous name. Greek?”  
“Yes, and Spanish. I know, unique combination, but here we are.”  
“Here we are,” she said with a genuine smile.

Caius took a moment to send her a warning glare before driving away. Like she had any plans to try and hurt someone here? She wasn’t an idiot, despite Jane’s claim. And she would never try to seperate a soulmate from the other. “Do you have a mate, Jane?”  
Jane bristled visibly. “No.”  
Bella held her hands up. “Just curious. Is it something you look for, or just wait and hope?”  
“It depends on the person, of course. I am perfectly fine being independant.”   
“Of course. And you always know you’re safe. I have to envy that a little.”   
“Yes, well. If you’re turned you’ll be just fine as long as you remain loyal.”  
“I plan on it.”

“Do you like music, Bella Swan?” Athenodora changed the subject.   
“I love it, but I can’t play much except a song or two on guitar.”  
“Oh, guitar, what a lively instrument. I play piano and violin, myself.”  
“That suits you so well. Do you sing?”  
“Oh, yes. Not taught, but for fun.”  
“I’m sure you sound amazing. Jane, you look like you dance, or am I off?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“We have a lovely ballroom. I love the nights we host parties so Caius has to dance with me,” Athenodora says with a giggle.  
“I’m sure he doesn’t hate it all that much.”  
Caius’ only response was a light touch to Athenodora’s thigh before placing his hand back on the wheel. It still made her smile. It didn’t make the Volturi any less terrifying and powerful, but it was nice to be reminded that there was humanity there.

Bella spent the rest of the trip watching the architecture change as they reached the grander old city. When they finally stopped, Jane left them immediately and Bella talked to Athenodora as they made their way to a giant building. “Not inconspicuous.”   
“The best way to hide,” she said with a sly smile. She nodded to an attendant at a desk. Bella did a double-take as she realized it was a human.  
“Does she realize?”  
“Not really. She suspects. She has a general idea, though.”  
“My wife means that she will die if she breaches her contract.” It was the first time Caius had spoken since she saw him, and she nodded quickly. The threat was thinly veiled since she was starting to pay attention for that sort of thing. She had better cooperate. Why did everyone think she wasn’t going to cooperate?  
“Well, the boys will want to discuss before taking anything to a vote. I’ll go back to playing doll in the tower. Goodbye for now, dearest.” Athenodora kissed Caius on the cheek and was off.

“What does she mean, the tower?” Bella asked.  
Caius answered, but he clearly thought about ignoring her. “My wife and Aro’s are most precious to us. She goes where she is safe when strangers are concerned.”  
“I couldn’t -- and wouldn’t ever hurt her,” Bella protested.  
“No. But perhaps, under the wrong circumstances, your other vampire friends might.”  
She opened her mouth to protest again but closed it. She didn’t really know what would happen. “Sorry to cause trouble.”  
“You aren’t sorry, not really.”  
“I am sorry to inconvenience anyone. I’m not sorry I’m here.”  
“Hmph.”

She was about to ask about Aro having a wife, but they had reached their destination. He roughly pushed open a door to reveal the council. Bella’s mouth went dry. There were a lot of vampires here, each with the power to decide her life or death.   
She should have worn better shoes.   
“Bella!” Aro exclaimed from what was very definitely a throne. Marcus was sitting at his right and Caius left her like a sack of potatoes to stand at his left with crossed arms, though he had a throne too. “We’ve heard the news. Bella, raise your shields. We’re going to try and overwhelm you,” he informed her calmly.

She closed her eyes and held her breath. Then she was slammed with abilities. Aro’s tone had not belied the effect and she let out an ‘eep’ at the wave. Normally she couldn’t tell when anyone was trying to use their gift on her, but she sure as hell felt it now. It wasn’t a pain, but it was draining her energy and she swayed lightly on her feet, her head feeling like she had ran a mile by the time Aro waved his hand and the sensation stopped. “What can you tell me about that, Bella?”  
“It was. . .way too much to tell. I’m exhausted, but not physically. I don’t know who was using a gift or what it would be. Maybe when. . .if. . .I am turned.”  
“You’ve been with your friend?”  
“Yes sir, we were inseparable. No one tried to contact me in any way.”  
“Other than ourselves,” Aro laughed.   
She grinned wryly. “Of course.”  
“Very good! Then, my dear, allow an escort to take you around. What would you like to see?”  
“You’re very gracious, thank you. If I’m able, could I visit Athenodora, and your wife? I would love to meet her.”

So up to the tower she went, with another woman who smiled kindly at her and made her feel so content that she asked if it was a gift.  
“Yes,” the woman replied simply. “It is a merciful one. I do hope I’m not ordered to use it on you.”  
Bella giggled, and only ten minutes later did she realize that meant the woman used her gift to keep prey docile. She stayed to chat just a few minutes when Bella stepped into the tower room. It was indeed circular, with the most astounding view she had seen. It was small, but very comfortable, and Athenodora was softly playing violin and singing a tune.   
The other wife was named Sulpicia, who was a tall radiant beauty with dark skin and hair that fell in loose curls past her waist, reading something in another language. She stood when Bella came inside and introduced herself.

“How go the proceedings downstairs?”  
“I’m not sure myself. Good, hopefully. I’ve tried to prove my usefulness over anything else.”  
Sulpicia nodded. “That is a good plan. Aro likes you, I’m sure you’ll be just fine. I voted in your favor for that reason. . .and because your shield might be useful to us specifically.”  
“Oh, and I as well, Bella.”  
“Thank you both, very much. I wish I was down there, though. Don’t you?”  
Sulpicia shrugged. “Yes, but I allow Aro his indulgences, after Didyme,” she said with a sigh. Athenodora put down her violin and looked heartbroken.  
“I”m sorry, Didyme must have been close to you, but who was she?”  
“Marcus’ mate. We miss her very much. She projected happiness, you see. As a gift, but also from just being herself. Marcus has never recovered from the loss, of course. You couldn’t after losing a mate, especially one who had altered him so much with her gift. So when they think it’s for the best we come up here, we do. We know the rest of the coven would die for them, so we even obey,” she said with a secretive smile, still tinged with sadness. “Which is the logical reason I voted for you.”  
“That’s so sad. I hadn’t known he had lost someone. What--” she winced at how inconsiderate it might have been.

If Sulpicia could have cried, she would have been. She sat down and Athenodora picked up the story. “That’s the worst part. She and Marcus were going to leave, you see. They wanted to form a coven of their own. It was terribly sad, we would have missed them so. It tore Aro apart, especially because Didyme was his birth sister. Family by birth is very rare for us, of course. It was a group of nomads who hated us for some old grudge heard the plan, and laid a trap for them. On a busy road, they ran through and. . .” she paused here to sob. “They attacked any human they could. Marcus was able to flee without breaking cover, but she was not. She attacked them. Marcus and her finished them all off after, of course, staged it to look like a fight, but they returned to us for judgement. She didn’t want to be spared from the rules, though if she had asked. . .I wish she had asked, but it was brave of her to uphold the laws. Aro killed her himself.”

She imagined Aro, who she was almost reluctantly fond of, or at least impressed by. How carefree of an image he projected, when he was undoubtedly the most powerful vampire there was. It was hard to see him of all vampires as humane, but the face she imagined on him as he had to hurt his own sister, to kill his brother’s mate -- all for the sake of what? To keep the Volturi in power. Was it greed, then? That’s what the Cullens would say, surely. But. . . there were far more people in the Volturi than just the brothers, despite the name. Aro was relied on, a figurehead. He had family but wasn’t allowed it, not in the position he was in. She couldn’t empathize, but she felt sympathy for him.

Tears pricked her eyes as she realized these two women thought of Didyme as a sister too. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
The wives took a moment to collect themselves. “So are we. We just wish Marcus could move on, but it is not to be.”  
Bella nodded slowly, and they sat in silence for many long moments. “We did not mean for your time here to be so sad, Bella Swan.”  
“That’s okay. Thank you for telling me.” She took a deep breath. A lighter mood would be best. “Would you play more, Athena?”  
She smiled at the nickname. “Happily, Bells.”   
“Sulpicia, could you teach me to dance? I never learned.”  
“How terrible! Of course I will teach you. I will be the leader, there is a leader and a follower in dancing and they are both important. . .”

So Bella learned to dance to the music of Athena’s violin, laughing whenever she tripped over her own feet. “So clumsy. I cannot wait until you are a vampire and lose those two left feet.”  
“You and me both, Sulpicia. You and me both.”   
It was just after they had sat down once more when the same woman arrived to lead Bella downstairs. “Oh good, I can go for a walk soon. No offense, Bella.”   
“None taken, Athena. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Yes, very. After your education? Five years, so awhile for you, but not so much for us. Keep in touch.”  
“I will. I really enjoyed talking to you both.”   
“Us as well. Good luck!”

The council stared her down. Marcus took one look at her and raised a brow. “You have quite the connection with Athenodora and Sulpicia for knowing them for only moments.” She wasn’t surprised. Such a soul baring couldn’t have any other outcome, really. And it had been closer to three hours, but she wasn’t going to argue. She smiled widely. “I’m glad. They were wonderful. Sorry, but I’m a little nervous here. . .”  
“Indeed. Isabella Swan, you are hereby extended the honor of an invitation into our coven by exchange of blood at a future date to be determined,” Aro said with a wave of his hands.   
She closed her eyes and realized she had been holding her breath. “You won’t regret it,” Bella grinned. She felt like she could take on the world.


	4. 4

Five years was a very short time, when you looked back at it, especially when those years were senior year of high school and through college. She kept in touch to varying degrees with all of the Volturi. It kept Aro calm to know she was following rules (Sulpicia had sneaked that detail in as a postscript one day) but she honestly enjoyed conversing with them all. They had a wealth of knowledge that was renowned throughout the vampire world, so she was more than dumbstruck with it all. Also, without Athenodora she had no idea how she would have passed her language classes.

Three years in, she had finished her AA at Forks Community College and transferred to Arizona State University. It was odd being where she had called home for most of her life, but it gave her time to grow more independant and distant from Charlie. The only connection she didn’t break was Jacob, who was her lifeline in the more trying moments. It was also hilarious to have to recieve something like a pillowcase from him so his ‘scent’ stayed with her, and Alice stayed blocked.   
‘Your scent smells like too much Axe. I prefer Old Spice, just so you know.’  
His next package contained a variety of Axe perfumes, of course.

To her great, great -- great, great -- surprise, Jane of the Volturi was one of the biggest helps. Apparently, Bella’s letters got passed around more than notes in a classroom because she soon had a terse email from Jane, the first one since her initial letter of just ‘we are not penpals, Swan.’

‘Bella. Listen, you have the rest of your life to figure yourself out, so stop being dramatic. We are paying your room and board for many, many years. You already made friends here and immortals can hardly waste all their energy on a grudge that would last eternity, so even those like myself that voted to just kill you really will not be bothered. We know more than you and that is a good thing for you, and you’ll get there eventually too. Calm down so you don’t give yourself a heart attack before you even get here. Jane.’

It was probably the most motivational thing anyone had ever said to her by virtue of pissing her off and calming her down in equal measures.

Her mother travelled more often than not, and so Rene and Paul wouldn’t be too big a problem. She got her degree in anthropology in the end, because between Athenodora and Sulpicia’s stories of their lives, culture fascinated her. She also minored in Italian, because she could. She worked to pay for college, though financial aid helped the most, and by the time she was graduating she had amassed gifts for those she knew of the Volturi members to give to them when she returned. 

For Aro, she found the most sophisticated-looking notebook she had ever set eyes on, with replaceable paper and a case that would hold it and a pen that you could put more ink into. For Athenodora, she got the violin music sheets for a lot of songs that she thought the woman would enjoy playing, based on what she talked about over letters. For Sulpicia it was a pair of bookends made of a deceptively heavy weight and carved marble lotuses, her favorite flower. Jane got a replica Degas statue she liked too much to pass up. For Caius she made a playlist of songs to listen to when he wanted to ignore people all day, and a nice pair of earbuds of wood, which apparently had a more ‘authentic’ sound. 

Marcus got the most personal gift. She wrote Jane for help, here, who was surprisingly not short about it. She wanted to make a photo album that would last, and managed to collect a few dozen pictures of the Volturi of the past, from when Didyme was still there. The three brothers together, just Marcus and her, or the three wives -- there were plenty of pictures. The best by far had help from Sulpicia, though, who had to go through some tricksy footwork. Carlisle Cullen had some photos -- so she went through the other coven of animal drinkers in Alaska, the Denali, to get them to have the doctor send the pictures to her, and then to Bella. How they managed it all under Aro’s nose was beyond them, but it did warm her heart to know how much trust he had for Sulpicia.

When she packed, she devoted her carry-on to those gifts (and a book and laptop) and only took one suitcase of clothing along. They waited by the door the night before graduation.

She walked the line and was soon surrounded by Jacob and her mom and dad, and once everyone had gotten food and sang karaoke and maybe gotten a little tipsy on champagne, she made her way back to her dorm for the last time with Jacob to move her things to the old truck, which was on its last legs and soon headed for the dump. She watched him leave after their tearful goodbye from the doorstep of her building, and as he got to the end of the path Aro turned the corner and appeared.

Bella held her breath. He must have done it intentionally, was something wrong? But after a long conversation that she would have loved to be able to overhear, they actually shook hands. She waited, dumbfounded, as he approached. “Please, come inside,” she managed after a moment.  
“Thank you, Bella dear.”

It was hilarious to see the sophisticated, ancient being in her Wal-Mart desk chair in the tiny room she had shared with a shy art major. She had gotten comfortable enough with him now, albeit through writing, she made a joke about it. He laughed, which made her start laughing, and then she suddenly had tears in her eyes again. “Ugh, sorry. I really am getting used to it all, I’m just a little emotional.”   
“Understandably, dear. You are about to begin a new life. I am here to offer to make it a little shorter of a transition, if you are ready to leave now. You can rest on the plane. Then, you have some decisions to make about your life as a newborn.” 

She nodded, suddenly determined. “I have thought of some things.”  
“Oh? I am always interested with the ideas you come up with.”   
“I should probably be asking permission for this, but I’d thought about asking any others if they wanted to try drinking from animals?” she asked warily. She wasn’t sure of his reaction.

He only grinned. “Bella, you have grown bold. What makes you think they have not made the decision already? The Denali coven is welcoming, as surely is the case with the Cullens. Or they could become nomads. We are not prison guards.”  
“No, no. Just businesspeople,” she said with a wry grin. “Who need to do their business from the office, so to speak.”   
“So to speak.” A smile was playing on his lips, she wondered if he was amused at her paltry efforts or something else.   
“So they would not want to leave. You manage to bring humans back to feed on, or otherwise obtained blood like from donations, so couldn’t you do the same for animal blood? If it is what you would be doing while I was a newborn anyway? And thanks for that, again, truly.”  
“Ah Bella, I do like how you appeal to my practicality instead of your own deeply felt emotions and morals. It makes me proud. That is quite the thing to run, child, not so simple as the words.”  
“I thought of that too! I mean, I would like to explain. And Aro. . .who would. . .change me?”

Aro raised a brow. “I must say I assumed you would ask for Athenodora or my own beloved wife to make the change.”   
Bella let out a slow breath. “Normally, I would. But like you said, being in charge of the so-called vegetarian lifestyle would be a lot of work. I wouldn’t mind doing the work at all. I’d love to be doing something useful. If -- if some choose the lifestyle. And I know only those close to you in some way get those roles, which makes sense.” 

At this point Aro began to laugh, head tilting back. “Bella Swan! How bold you have grown indeed! How absolutely golden is this? So many humans have asked me to turn them for the power it would, indeed, give them. They crave it. I see in their eyes they lust after my position or wealth. So boring, after awhile. Tedious and plebeian. But not you. You just want the power so you can do what you think is right! I have not thought someone honorable since. . .Carlisle Cullen, when I first met him many years ago. I must think on it, Bella, but I very well might sire you.”

She took a moment to compose herself. Words of such high praise from an immortal being were a little overwhelming. “Thanks,” she managed. “Uh, for the record, I think the Volturi have an unfair reputation. You seem plenty honorable yourself.”  
Aro reached over and patted her hand. “It brings me happiness to hear it. Come, Bella Swan, if you’re coming.” 

So she did.


	5. 5

He took it very carefully, and looked at her a long moment. She was sure he could guess what was inside. Still, when he opened the book and looked at the first picture she had chosen, the first photograph in black and white they had taken together, the look of raw emotion that passed over the man’s usually so neutral face took her breath away. She was no lip reader, but even she knew the words his mouth formed were my love. 

It was probably quite a few minutes of looking at the image that he managed to peel his eyes away and give her a short bow. He then turned on his heel and left. She took a long, steadying breath, and went back inside. Sulpicia had her head resting on Aro’s shoulder and Athena’s fingers were laced with Caius’. 

To her surprise, Aro spoke up. “Bella and I have been discussing an interesting new frontier. She has a proposal for you all. If you think it has merit, we can pass it on to the others.” Sulpicia perked up a little and gave her an encouraging nod. She had been told, then. “Bella, if you would?”

Bella stood up slowly and clutched the back of her chair. “As I mentioned last time the council was together, I plan on living a lifestyle of drinking only from animals. I am grateful you respected that choice, and will not not pass judgement on you all, who I value as friends. So this isn’t me trying to preach you a sermon, but just extend an offer. Aro very kindly will be providing my sustenance in my newborn months. Expanding on that idea, he has offered that when I am in control, I could offer this service to anyone here willing to try it out. They wouldn’t have to leave Volterra, I’d manage it.” 

The others looked around at each other. Athena was the first to speak up. “Well, now I know what Sulpicia has been pestering me about this past week by mentioning ‘a big change.’ Though I have long since accepted it, I do find the loss a life a bit of a waste. Why not try it?”  
“And I will as well. I’d like to seriously try it,” Sulpicia agreed. She glanced to Caius.  
“Hell no.”   
“And I will not either. That leaves our lovely Jane.”  
She looked put on the spot. “I’ll think about it.” 

Bella nodded. “Thanks,” she managed, before collapsing back into her chair.  
“Then I will announce what I have been considering. Bella will be a powerful newborn, there is no doubt about that. And being immediately one of ours is unique. For these and a few other reasons, I have decided to sire her.”   
There was a collective, inhuman pause as they took this in. Bella squirmed, but Aro winked at her. Caius finally nodded. “I can see where you’re coming from.”   
Bella couldn’t stop the pleased, “Thank you!” from escaping her in a rush. To be approved of by Oscar the Grouch was a great seal of approval.  
“How exciting!” Athena declared. “We’ll be sisters!”  
Bella grinned. “We will, huh? Well, there’s no one I’d rather be sisters with.” 

So they all had a very civil discussion, and the next day, Aro summoned her to the wives’ tower. It had been mostly cleaned out but for some decorations, and both girls were there. The three brothers were just outside, discussing. Marcus had something in his hands, which he handed to her. “Have you heard the concept of synthesia, Bella Swan?”  
“I think so. That’s when you can ‘see’ colors in letters, or music, things like that? A mixing of senses?”  
“Near enough. That is how my gift works. So this is for you.” 

She unrolled the large drawing sheet he handed her, and saw a line of neatly labelled names. At the top was her name and the date. Next to the names were various lines of color in different patterns, and it clicked that she was looking at her bonds with people. She looked up to thank him, but he was gone. Boys. Jacob was unsurprisingly at the top, a solid maroon bar with silver coating the edges. Her mother’s was a bit wispy and pink, like cotton candy. Charlie’s lines were like a grid. It was almost plaid, which made her giggle. The women that were to be her sisters were all intertwined, and she felt at peace knowing it. She looked through all the others. The last on the page was Aro’s. It was gold, which made her snort because of course it was. It’s shimmering bond made her tear up. This was a good choice.

Caius had cleared out at some point, and the sisters came by and gave her hugs. She stepped inside and Aro was there with a glass of wine. He handed her one of her own. “Let’s chat. Newborns almost always awaken with their last emotions most prominent. It leads to so many avoidable messy situations.”  
She could easily see how the turmoil brewing in her was a bad idea.

“Oh, interesting. Why not just use. . .I didn’t catch her name, but the member here that can made you content?”  
Aro smiled briefly. “Corin. She is a valuable member of our coven, but it is moreso because of the business she conducts around the world than her ability. It was enjoyable, yes? Unfortunately, it is also highly addictive. A few times of use on and off, to control difficult situations, will not lead to anything amiss. However, over a long period of time. . . that is not an effective method of control when our race is so strong-willed.”  
Bella shook her head in exasperation. He said so, and it was true -- but what he was leaving out was that he wouldn’t want to do such a thing to his allies. “That’s fine, keep your emotions to yourself. I won’t tell anyone you have a heart.”   
“A heart? Why Bella, surely you know it has been dead for a very long time.” 

 

She snorted. “Of course. So Corin doesn’t stay in Volterra?”  
“No, she and her wife live on their own. Likewise there are other members you have yet to meet. Some only come when a threat is expected, or there is a Grand Hunt. My, it has been years since such a thing has taken place. You would rather not hear about it, I believe.”  
“I agree. So their gifts are for combat?”  
“Yes, as the Volturi have concluded most vampiric gifts are, due to our predatory natures. If the Cullens come to visit, we will recall Chelsea. Her ability is most powerful, it is such that she can manipulate relationships.”  
“That’s kind of scary.”  
Aro’s lips quirked. “Indeed. Luckily, she is understanding of our laws and content on our side of them. You, Bella, is our new contingency against such an outcome of her forsaking us. Of course, we do not think such a thing likely.”

 

Bella took a moment to think about her responsibilities, then. To be part of such an organization was bound to have consequences, and she could accept easily that she might one day have an unfavorable role to play. “I see. Thank you for being frank.”   
“You deserve no less, as one of ours. A memo was sent upon our decision, if you are to meet any other vampire you can announce your allegiance.”  
She nodded. “Great. I’ll be careful with that, too, I promise.”  
Aro smiled once more, this time warmly. “Very good, Bella. Now, let us talk of lighter things. What was that you said to my wife about this being like Game of Thrones? What is this show?”

Bella burst into laughter but explained. They talked about random things, until she was almost sleepy with her content. Aro led her to lie down on the couch. “Close your eyes, my childe. I hear you’re squeamish.”   
So it was with a small giggle that her first life began to end.

It still hurt. 

So. Fucking. Much. She screamed until she couldn’t scream any longer, and still no one helped her. There were voices around her occasionally, but they felt more like a fever dream. Everything felt different, but the searing pain in her wouldn’t let her focus on anything except it. Thoughts scattered like fallen leaves. It could have been years or minutes, all she knew was that it felt like forever. It got even worse. When she thought she really would die, it began to recede like a tide. Then she blacked out.


	6. 6

The first thing to come back to her was sound. There were two female voices nearby. They sounded consoling. “Soon,” she heard, and “Hope it doesn’t hurt anymore.” What it meant to hurt was beyond her grasp until some time later. Then her feeling came back. She could feel fabric against her back, over the top of her. Almost immediately after, smells returned, and the room seemed a mix of fabric softener, lavender, and a hint of old sweat that she supposed must be hers. She remembered laying down, and smiling, and other memories slowly returned to her.

When it was quiet, very quiet, her eyes slowly opened. There was. . .so much. There was no way to describe how much she could see now that she couldn’t before. The light that filtered through the windows of the tower she was in could have moved an artist to tears. Where was she? It was familiar, and yet not. She did not want anyone to find her, so she was silent when she got to her feet. She wasn’t stiff or sore. Right -- she was a vampire. They didn’t get sore. That was good. It had hurt to become this, hadn’t it? She didn’t want to feel that again.

Her thoughts were still scattering so she focused on one thing at a time. There was a violin and books on a shelf nearby, bookended carefully in marble lotuses. Her lips parted, though she wasn’t breathing, as she recalled her sisters. She smiled. They were so beautiful, so kind, she was so lucky to have them. Right, she had been here with them. They had danced. She had given Athena some music. Bella hoped she liked it. Yes, there it was, on the window ledge in a nice folder. She should go find her and ask which had been her favorite. Or perhaps she was supposed to stay here? Other people had been here before. But who? 

She looked around the room again. The windows seemed too daunting with so much in her mind already, but she saw a familiar piece of paper. She had to be very very careful now not to rip through it. She felt like she could run for miles, so she used just her fingertips to spread open the page. Vibrant colors stared back at her and she found herself nodding at the remembrance of the people listed there. It was comforting, and she found herself looking at it for so long that she hadn’t noticed time was passing.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and reflexively moved for some cover behind a table. The door opened, and the man standing there looked delighted to see her. The sheer honesty of the expression made her stand slowly from the guarded position she was in, he couldn’t possibly be a threat. She also immediately knew he was her sire. “Bella,” he breathed. She wouldn’t have been able to hear it as a human.  
“Aro,” she tried with a smile, remembering the name as she said it. It was a bit more of a croak. She swallowed to clear her throat and realized it hurt. A hand fluttered to it and her happiness fluctuated for the first time as thirst registered, but was pushed aside in the wake of her sire’s excitement. 

“Yes, Bella, my childe. May I come to you?” She nodded, making a few steps to him as well. The question would have seemed out of place if not for her instincts still thrumming through her on high alert, registering this man as powerful. Very powerful. She might have wanted to escape if he hadn’t asked. She probably wouldn’t have been able to, even with newborn strength. But he did, because he was a true leader, and they were respectful. He held out his arms and she accepted the hug, marvelling at how he now seemed warm to her. She hummed her contentment. “I am so sorry you had to awaken alone. I hope it was not for long?”  
Bella shook her head against his chest, smiling at the feel of her hair flipping around. She probably needed a shower after the ordeal. “Not long. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. I have way too many thoughts in my head at once but they are all kind of. . .simple, right now. It’s strange.” 

Aro nodded comfortingly. “You will have much and more to think about. There is as much time as you need for it. Likewise, there are many that will be thrilled you are awake now.”  
“My sisters,” Bella perked up. Then she frowned. “Wait. I should shower. I think I smell.”   
Aro laughed. “Alright darling one, then a shower you shall have.”  
She took a shower in Aro’s chambers, which were as resplendent as could be imagined. Sulpicia had an array of goodies for her to choose from and she felt a bit like she was playing in the tub like a child. When she had scrubbed the lingering scents off her except the smell of honey and lavender, she stepped out in a towel. If she could be blushing, she would be. “Aro. . .”  
“I’ve left you clothes on the counter,” he said through the door with amusement in his tone. “Oh, do be careful with them. We have plenty if you tear them, but it is best to learn now.”

Unwilling to displease Aro, she carefully shuffled into the clothes he had prepared, yoga pants and a athleisure t-shirt. She wondered why that instead of getting the chance to model her in richer clothing, until she got her first glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her vibrantly red eyes stared back at her and she had to take a long moment to look at them. The burn in her throat was back, and she realized he had given her those to hunt in. The thought, like all others at the moment, was brief. She was enraptured by how differently she looked even though it was surely the same, fundamentally. Her hair was obviously unchanged, but even damp it laid differently. Her skin had not changed, it seemed, but her pores had diminished. She looked until she could see things she remembered, a slight tilt to her nose, or how her upper lip had been thinner than the lower one. It must have taken longer than she meant it to, because Aro knocked lightly on the door. “Bella? Your sisters are here to see you.”

She rushed to the door and opened it so fast she bent the handle, and ducked her head in embarrassment and a slight tinge of worry. She anticipated a blush but her blood no longer flowed the same way, and the lack of heat on her cheeks was a bit like missing a step and tripping but mentally. Aro chuckled. “They will be so happy you’re excited.”  
She paused, and could hear them outside. “They’re outside. They didn’t come in?” She began to worry she was supposed to have greeted them faster.  
“Ah, it is nothing you have done or not done. Newborns have very volatile emotions. It is a credit to you that you have been so cheerful. And well, lucid. They do not wish you uncomfortable.”  
She relaxed. “Um, come on in,” she said a little louder, still not a call at all.

They both immediately were inside and she was swept into a group hug. She understood what Aro had been saying, as she had to force herself to relax even for them, but she soon enjoyed the warm contact. “Bella! Oh, it’s so good to see you. We’ve been waiting with you every step of the way. You look amazing. And you’re doing so good.”  
“Indeed. Are you not. . .” Sulpicia trailed off at the shake of Aro’s head.   
“That is a good question. Are you feeling up to something, Bella?”  
Bella nodded carefully. “Like what?”  
“We have brought animals here for you, and the Denali clan leader is here to teach you three to hunt them properly. Out on the lawn, we can lead you. It is perfectly secure, I assure you.” 

As she caught his meaning, she immediately felt the burning in her throat she had been pushing away, now at the forefront of her mind. Her whole body was irritated by it to say the least, and she found herself suddenly antsy for her first meal. She nodded rapidly and was quickly flanked by both of her sisters, lightly looping their arms through hers. Her instincts warned her it was to keep her from escaping, and her mind agreed but she was glad for it, and managed not to tense up too much. Aro led the way down an empty hall, some stairs, another hall -- it was a bit of a blur to her as she was now focusing more and more on her hunger.

Outside, the group paused and Bella registered two other vampires first, then a small herd of deer behind them. Her sisters positioned themselves in front of her a little, protecting. But she stepped forward, she would be doing the protecting now. The short blonde one raised a brow. “Bella, you look well.”  
“Jane,” she realized and relaxed a little. Jane was an ally. Jane didn’t need protecting with her power, and was very untrusting of others, which her instincts approved of. So this new golden eyed one with the dark blonde hair in ringlets must be alright. “You do too,” she said candidly to her ally. Jane actually smiled at that.   
“Thank you Bella. This is Tanya, the leader of Denali coven.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Bella. I’m very glad you’re all here. Are we ready to get started? I will give a demonstration.”

They all made a line and watched as she gave a demonstration that checked all the marks of a guest teacher in class, but involved snapping a deer's neck. They each had to try it, and Bella had to close her eyes against the surge of pity as she did so. “Very good. Now, since Bella's instincts are running high why don't the rest of us back off and let her drink first? Remember where the arteries are.”

They all backed away which made Bella uncomfortable, not able to meet anyone's eyes as she awkwardly bent down. But then as the blood hit her tongue she forgot about everything else, only registering her surroundings when there was no more blood.

She felt the ghost feeling of nausea, both from her actions and the meal. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth off. It tasted good to her, not fantastic, but she still she almost wanted more despite feeling full. The burn in her throat was manageable now, and she looked up. “Good job, Bella. A little messy, but that's to be expected. Come on out when you're ready and we can give the others a go.”

She looked down when she realized there was blood all over her shirt and her nose wrinkled. It was far less appealing like this.

Jane went next. “That's absolutely disgusting,” she said with a sniff once she had fed. She let the deer drop unceremoniously to the ground. There wasn't a drop of blood on her. “I think I got deer hair in my mouth.” She looked over at Bella, and seemed to read her. Or perhaps her emotions were all over her face. “Bella. Breathe. I know we don’t have to, but it helps to focus on something when you’re overwhelmed. If it helps, think about how you aren’t doing the alternative.”

She took deep breaths as her sisters took their turns. It did help to narrow her racing thoughts into one stream. And this was far better than doing the same to a human. No, she would have no problem with this diet. An image of human corpses in place of deer flashed through her mind.

With that thought, of course, it all screeched to a halt for a second before she couldn’t ignore her instincts telling her to move. She told Jane lowly she was going back inside to take a breather. She was aiming for the library, a nice neutral area somewhere on this floor. There wasn’t anyone readily around to ask, so she just wandered and figured she would find it eventually. She let her steps lead her towards the sounds of talking, one of the voices was familiar but she couldn’t put a face to the name.

She opened the door. Caius was the voice she knew. Unfortunately, the voice she had not been able to place was the human secretary. Caius turned, paused a fraction of a second. His eyes widened and he froze. She froze. She did not breathe. She felt phantom pain in her chest and her thoughts screamed at her to feed, feed, you must feed. Caius was at her side, locking her arm in a vice grip to his side. Escapeescapeescape.

She could if she wanted to, newborn strength made her stronger than him with no doubt, but she was able to resist just long enough for him to drag her back through the doors. She threw off his grip and sprinted away, to the only place she knew where to find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go round ~


	7. 7

The tower was safe, secure. She opened a window and gasped in the smells of outside air, human-free this high up. She gripped the stone frame so hard some came away as powder in her hands, but the grip was the only thing stopping her from running back down there and ripping out that girl’s throat. She would have done so if she hadn’t just fed. When the waves of fear were over, she dropped to the ground and gave into tearless sobs.

“Bella? May I come in?” Aro. He must have been alerted, because less than ten minutes had passed.  
“Okay.”   
He came in, and as she wasn’t getting up, he actually settled onto the ground next to her. “Caius told me what just happened.”   
“I’m so sorry,” she breathed. “I don’t know why I thought walking around would be a good idea, I’m so sorry.”  
“But Bella, that is the crux. You did nothing wrong. You understand, had you attacked that human you would have to be killed?”  
“Yeah. And. . .” oh God. He would have to kill her himself, as his sire. And what would that be like, after Didyme? And for his hold on power, which was worth quite a lot no matter how callous it seemed? She shook her head rapidly. “I’m sorry.” 

He snaked a hand around her shoulder and she buried her head into it. “What would help you, my childe?”  
Her expression crumpled once more. “Nothing I can do. I want to see Jake, but now he’s an enemy by our laws. I want my dad, but I’d kill him if I saw him. And. . .”   
“Go on.”  
“I feel bad for even bothering you with this, when you have been so wonderful to me, all of you.”

Aro nodded slowly. “Perhaps you cannot yet see them, but there is no reason now not to contact them. Call your friend, let him know you are alive. Tell you father you went on a post-graduation trip to Italy. He need not assume you are dead just yet. Then come downstairs and find me in the library, I shall put your emotional state into some perspective.”  
“Okay. Okay, yeah, I can do that. Thank you. I really mean it. I kind of love you all a lot.”   
He laughed, his eyes crinkling up. “And dear Bella, we do as well. You are quite diverting.”

They stood up and he left her. She had to rifle through her things to find her phone, and then had to charge it, but she was soon dialing Jake’s number.  
“Bella!” his bellow as soon as he answered echoed in sensitive ears.  
“Ow,” she complained and lowered the voice level a few clicks. “Uh, hey Jake.”   
“Bella. You sound like you’ve been crying. Did they. . .are you in trouble? Do I need to come get you?”  
She had to giggle at that, she could really imagine him marching right in the front doors. “No Jake, I’m fine! I was crying, I had a bit of a breakdown at having to kill an animal. They changed me already.”   
“Well. They, uh, they really got right to it. It’s only been a week. I thought new vamps were all. . . feral.”  
She laughed. “Yeah. They are. Luckily, there aren’t humans around so I’m actually doing pretty well. I guess I’m doing pretty well anyway, the others all seem kinda surprised.”  
Jake snorted. “They’ve just never seen you walk in a straight line without tripping before.”   
“Hey! Rude! I call you out of the kindness of my cold dead heart--”  
“Pfft, whatever.”  
“Well then I’ll just hang up. I need to call my dad.”   
“Oh shit, yeah. I told him you were fine and just out of cell range but was really vague.”   
“Perfect. I’m gonna do that, Jake, but you text me!”  
“If I have to,” he teased. “Love ya Bells.”

Her dad was a little less easy to deal with, but seemed resigned to the new, independant Bella. And he was happy for her, which made her almost want to start that weird dry-crying again because he was so proud of her and she really, really hoped she could see him again sometime. She startled a little because next to Charlie on her contacts list was Carlisle, and she was struck with the urge to call him too, but she just pushed her phone in her pocket since she was texting Jake and headed downstairs.

She travelled far more carefully to the library, now able with her improved senses and clear mind to find her way around better. The three brothers were awaiting her, Marcus and Aro playing chess on an ornate set that looked very, very old. Caius was reading a novel, sitting across a loveseat sideways. She was surprised to recognize the author as a modern one, but it made sense for them to keep up with the times. He didn't look up when she came in. 

“Good afternoon, Bella. You seem well.” Marcus’ tone was polite if slightly affected. She still wasn't sure where exactly she stood with him, but was happy to try and start up a friendship.   
“I'm much better now, thank you. Um, could I. . .?” Caius moved so he was sitting in the corner, and motioned for her to sit next to him, between himself and setup the other two brothers had. “Thanks.”

Last time she was alone with these three, she'd been considered prey. Now she felt more or less at ease with them all instinctually. Aro, as her sire, still gave off his aura of power without it sparking submission, and she must recognize the other brothers as allies. She'd prefer to call them friends, but it seemed strange.

Marcus decisively announced “Check” and smiled, so faintly she doubted human eyes could catch it. Aro frowned contemplatively, studying the board for a long moment. She didn’t know much about chess, but it seemed like a lost cause. He sighed and tipped over his king. “Next time.”  
“As you say,” Marcus replied evenly. Caius snorted. Bella grinned, it was clearly his way of saying ‘when pigs fly.’  
“Well. Bella dear, did you contact your friend?”  
“Her friend the mutt.”  
“Hey. First off, Caius, he was my best friend long before he was a shifter and I was a vampire, and he's helped us all out by making sure Alice wouldn't see me before I could shield her. I did call him, and it definitely helped. Thanks, Aro.”  
Caius smirked. “We should have him as a guest.”

Bella frowned. Talk about too good to be true. “With what catch?”  
“Instincts. We were. . .reborn to despise one another, as the legends say,” Marcus volunteered. “Their scent alone is repugnant to us, like a skunk. Until you have matured in your new life, there is a high likelihood you would attack once you came close enough to smell him.”   
She glared at Caius. He raised his hands in defeat. “Just a thought.”  
Aro spoke up then. “Indeed, as Caius well knows, interfering with a child of the moon at all, unless in self-defense, is a crime.”  
Bella took a moment to absorb this. She opened her mouth to say something very redundant, considering Aro had told her outright to talk to him. She shut it again. Maybe this would just be one of the perks of being with the lawmakers. Maybe she couldn’t see him again, but she could talk to him, and video call him, and that would be better than nothing at all. She nodded carefully and changed the subject. “You didn’t call me here to talk about that, though.” 

“No indeed. I wanted to put you at rest about your thoughts. Newborns, typically, are affected by a number of things. Their power is decided by their own, of course, and their sire’s. You had not only latent power, but enough to develop it while human. The only others I can confirm such a thing with is our own Jane, and her brother Alec. From now on, your shield will be able to expand in a myriad of ways, I am sure. A vampire’s power depends largely on age, and whether they have an ability or not. As the most powerful vampire living --”  
“Not to be boastful,” Caius said with a smirk.  
Marcus chucked, and Aro continued after a put-upon sigh. “I work so hard, for no respect. As I was saying, because of these reasons you are already quite powerful. Strength is different than power, naturally, and there are those who will surpass you in that. You will train, naturally. Jane would be a good choice for such a thing. Now, for newborns. As I said, their prior emotional state plays a role. Luckily, it seems to have helped quite a bit.”

Bella nodded quietly. She could see where this was going, but was intrigued. “As is environment. You are not under any pressure, and can come into your own naturally. Lastly is power, though that term leaves much to be desired. It lends itself to your inner control.”   
“To make a long story short, that’s why you’re not running around with no sense of who you are trying to kill us all,” Caius said with a sharp grin.  
She recoiled a little. Marcus shook his head. “And Caius is uncouth, but the gist is truthful. It is generally hard to control a newborn. I am sure Jasper Whitlock, the one you know of as a Cullen, would have a wealth of information if he were privy to share it. . . well. They run on the instincts you can clearly feel. You, however, can recognize them and attempt to set them aside. Likewise, you are able to focus your thoughts.”  
“Give it up for newborn Bella. Look, to be honest, I’m impressed.” Caius said, making eye contact. She sat up straight, pride thrumming through her.  
“Thank you, all of you. And thank you again Aro, for being my sire. I’ll make you guys proud. In fact, I’d like to talk to Tanya again. And whoever is the one to bring in the humans you feed from.”  
Aro smiled. “In good time, Bella. Before all that we would like you to work on honing your abilities and getting used to your new strength. Find Jane when you’re ready. We’ll talk about all that later.” 

As she was leaving the room, she overheard Caius, “Yeah, I’m glad we decided to turn her. I change my vote away from killing her. It’ll be fun to duel when she’s trained.”


	8. 8

She had to ask where to find Jane, and then when they directed Bella to her room she realized that each member of the Volturi had their own quarters, even those that weren’t there at the time. She knocked on Jane’s door and the woman opened it with one eyebrow raised and a sharp glare on her face. “Oh,” she said simply, dropping the glare. “Come in, then,”   
Bella had to laugh as she stepped inside. “Who did you think was going to show up? Girl Scouts?”  
Jane snorted. “It’s hard to find a moment of real peace when you’re a vampire. You get used to it, but I don’t have to like it. These rooms are soundproofed to hell and back.” 

She looked around at the room. It was a clash of sleek modernity and rich decorations that looked medieval. “It looks great in here. Are these things actually medieval?”   
Jane huffed, but it could have been a laugh. “God, you’re really going to have to read your history. All vampires do, even if they’re young, just to pretend they’ve lived it all. These are real things, yes, and they’re Anglo-Saxon or from true Frankish kings, thank you very much. Make yourself comfortable, if we’re going to be having our life story talk.” 

Bella sat gently down on the couch and Jane joined her, putting her feet up on the coffee table. “Is that when you were born?”  
She hummed agreement. “Yep. I also displayed some abilities before I was turned. I wasn’t exactly aware of what I was doing. I was more wont to call it a blessing from a saint -- the townspeople called it a demon’s curse. That became problematic. Luckily for me, Aro had heard of me from a nomad and planned on introducing himself once I was seventeen, which was pretty much that time’s twenty-one. But they tried to burn my brother and I at the stake before he got to me.” Jane paused and looked off in the distance for a moment. Bella saw her take a few deep breaths. “Well, he interrupted them, thankfully. But because they’d already started with the fire he had to turn us immediately. Killed the whole lot of the town, naturally. My power is likely what it is because of those circumstances, as Aro was assuming it would be more of a Karma thing.” 

Bella didn’t know what to think. “Jane --”   
“Let me set the record straight. I do not want or need your pity. It was a long time ago, and I forget most of it. Alec and I are fine. We do very well for ourselves. I’m generally quite happy with everything. I was definitely jealous of you, you know. How you could use your power as a human, too.”   
“Me? Really? But you’re way stronger.”  
“For now. We’ll see about that. Tell me about you, though. Tit for tat and all.”   
Bella shrugged. “Not much to tell.” Still, she recounted her life story dutifully.   
“Really? You confronted a vampire about being a vampire? Just like that? You didn’t flee?”  
“It was the singer thing, I think. But I also genuinely liked the Cullens as far as I could tell.”   
“God, what an idiot,” she retorted, but Bella thought it might not be that much of an insult. “And what about the Moon Children?”  
“Jake was my best friend since we were little. It was a really stressful time for us both. He couldn’t tell me his secret and I couldn’t tell him about vampires. Didn’t work out like that for long, though. And then the drama started.”  
“Then?”   
“Yep.” Bella recounted the story of James’ coven, and how Victoria and Laurent got away.   
“See? That’s interesting. I cannot believe the Cullens just left you after all that. Of course we were going to find out eventually. You can talk to Aro if you want to have the other two nomads hunted down. The Cullens technically dealt with it fine, but,” she shrugged to make her point.   
“No thanks. That's all in the past.”  
“I'm surprised the Cullens didn't call us and try to leave you out. How dumb.”  
Bella grinned. “They kind of were.”  
“You’ll see them again someday, how do you feel about that?”  
“Conflicted. I’ve got a completely different perspective now. A little worried about Edward, how the singer thing turned out on his end.”   
“Probably dissolved, like yours did.”   
“Yeah, but he’s the type to let things eat at him. Forever, I guess.”  
Jane rolled her eyes. “Sounds exhausting. Well, I’ll be there to stop him if he tries anything.”   
Bella beamed. “Thanks, Jane. You’re awesome.”   
“I know. Come on, let’s head outside to train you up.”

Training was exhausting. Bella thought she should probably be glad that she didn't have to worry about nutrition being a part of it, and she was also basically cheating as it was, but still. She had every right to complain. Jane was a taskmaster. Forget the graceful ballerina image, she was full on military trainer. And Bella had to give it her all, because any less than that would mean horrific pain as Jane's power hit her.

Jane felt bad about it too, which (humorously, when she told Aro) made Bella just work harder to avoid it.   
The first time it hit she took a few minutes to lay on the ground and convince her brain all her limbs were still there. Jane was so worried she came over and knelt down beside her. Bella looked up with a wavering grin. “Have you ever said ‘crucio’ while you do that?”  
“Oh, fuck you Bella.”   
Bella laughed.

And then there was sparring. Forget the fact they were the so-called patron of the arts, the cream of the crop, with such a wide range of powers on their side they were nearly impossible to even hurt. They still valued their ‘natural’ hunting abilities. 

Jane and Caius liked it the most. Athenodora liked it when they made it a competition with rules, creating the most terrifying game of hide and seek she'd ever played. Even Sulpicia, who didn't like fighting much, confessed she loved running through wild places. Bella couldn't go yet, it would be too dangerous, so they made do with their human-free courtyard.

She told them about the Cullens’ baseball thing and even Marcus laughed at that. But there was a glint in Athena's eyes that said she was planning something. Caius caught it and they began whispering to each other.

Vampires didn't sleep, so overnight they dedicated themselves to the art patronage that kept money coming in. Marcus sighed one night. “Bella, come pick one of these.”  
Bella walked over to the laptop and scrolled through listings. Nothing looked particularly moving, but she picked an interesting modern thing she thought was political. “I guess this is my favorite. It looks like it has the most personality. Why?”  
“Ah, good,” he said, and switched over to a tab with his email and began typing. “I'll value that one the highest, then. An auction is coming up.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Art auctions -- entirely rigged without any help from us. We do help, however.”  
Bella blinked. “But you actually love art!”  
“Indeed. Many times I see artists I do believe are the best and treat them as such. This is a job as well, Bella.”  
“That's true, I guess.”

He explained some of the finer, more passionate points of his artistic career, and showed him the portrait of Aro and Carlisle. “I like to draw,” Bella blurted after seeing that.  
“Oh?” Marcus asked in the tone of someone who already knew.  
“Yes. Maybe I'll pick it up again now.”  
“I would be interested in seeing your work.”  
“Um, sure. Thanks. I should go study history now.”  
“Of course.”

A few days later, Sulpicia skipped up to her in glee, Aro following more calmly behind but wearing a smirk. “Meet me in the courtyard, Bella! We’re gathering everyone. Athenodora and Caius are already outdoors.”  
She nodded warily and headed out there. Whatever it was wouldn’t be something to miss. The first thing she saw was Caius, who had pulled back his long hair and was fishing around in a giant cart on wheels. Inside were. . . “Oh no. No no no. I remember doing this as a human, it was not fun.”  
“But Bella, you’re not human any longer. You’re going to love it.”   
Caius looked up with a fierce grin. “You still have some newborn strength left, and the advantage of recent training. So don’t worry Bella, you’ll be on my team.”  
The team leaders were Athena and Caius, and it was clear this was a competition. Aro and Marcus were judges, on either end of the courtyard.

Jane breezed out into the courtyard with her hair in a fierce bun and her lips in a fierce smirk. A man trailed behind her, rather short like she was. “My twin, Alec. He agreed to come for a visit, and to even out our numbers.”  
“You came for dodgeball? I mean, sorry. It’s nice to meet you Alec, I’m Bella.”   
“Hey Bella. I heard you managed to make friends with my sister, so I’d like to warn you Jane doesn’t do relationships, if you get any ideas.”  
Jane only rolled her eyes. “He’s right, but ignore him, he does this to everyone.”   
“Don’t worry. I mean, I’m definitely gay, but not for Jane. I love and fear her like the boss from the Devil Wears Prada.”   
Jane looked pleased, so Alec let it go. 

“If you’re done posturing over there, I get first pick for my team. Bella, get over here,” Caius announced. She dutifully trotted over.   
“Jane, please.”  
“Sulpicia. I don’t trust you working with Athena.”   
“Silly, I get her twin. You messed up,” Athena taunted.  
“Oh, we’ll see.”

She looked at Caius and Sulpicia. “Alright. I’ll do my best.”  
Aro stood up. “No holds barred, but no powers. Stay in the courtyard. If you are hit, you are out for five seconds. Cheating is a penalty and Marcus and I will come restrain you. Begin in three - two - one --”  
They all sprinted for the cart, which ended in Jane physically wrestling Sulpicia for a ball. Bella took hers and ran, diving out of the way of Alec’s ball by a hair. She turned on her heel and threw it at him with full force. He hit the ground to avoid it and was hit by Caius, Bella’s ball hit the wall and exploded. It was way too dramatic to be called popping.

She kept moving, scooping up Caius’ ball, but her hesitation saw her tackled by Jane and tagged by Athena. Alec was back up, guarding her slightly while the others got balls until she feinted past him and back into the fray. It was a blur, but in the end their team came out on top by a single point. She took a look around the courtyard and gaped. Aro came up to her and sighed. “You’re the winner. The building is the loser.”   
She cheered with Caius and Sulpicia anyway.

The next part of her training was dealing with humans. Having no exposure wouldn’t help her in the long run. Aro announced this part of her training was starting right after her next meal, and dragged her up to the tower room. “Relax, Bella. You have a very strong basis in control.”  
“I’m nervous. With the Cullens, Jasper had to struggle every day at school and he was way older than me.”   
Aro smiled kindly. “And he was surrounded by dozens of humans at a time, likely with microcuts from paper or physical education class. You will get there. I do not expect you to have control like Carlisle, who I imagine far surpasses any other of our kind. I would also posit it is more difficult for those who have tasted human blood to resist it, and neither you nor he have.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Aro.”  
“You are quite welcome. Now, take this.”   
It was a bag of blood like you would donate in those trucks on campus, which was vaguely surreal and strange, even after drinking blood for awhile now. She took it and wrinkled her nose. She couldn’t smell it through the bag and her old squeamishness at blood came through. Aro chuckled. “Should I open it?”  
“Not yet. How are you doing looking at it?”  
She took another long look. It drew her towards it a little because it was like what she drank, but she shook her head. “I’m kind of grossed out. It’s sort of interesting, like I’m instinctively curious, but I’m not tempted right now.”   
“Very interesting. Alright. Take a seat. I’ll be over here by this window,” he opened the window. “And I am going to open this. Do what you can to resist it.”  
“If -- what if I can’t?”  
“I will respect your wishes, you will not get it.”  
She nodded solemnly and took a seat, vibrating with the beginnings of adrenaline, and held her breath. He neatly sliced the bag open.

He was watching her calmly, which helped. It was fine when she wasn’t breathing, she couldn’t even tell really, so she waited until she calmed down to breathe in just a little bit. Holy shit. She immediately stopped breathing when her whole body twitched upwards and forced herself to sit down again. It was really hard to keep holding her breath, but she did. “Very good, Bella. Take it slowly, wait until you are ready to breathe again,” Aro said soothingly. She quickly nodded. “Try a very shallow breath, rather than all at once.”   
She did as he suggested, just one little breath in and out. Her instincts still cried at her to move but breathing out helped a lot. She tried that a few more times. “I can do that.”  
“Wonderful. Deeper, now.” 

She got a few breaths in before the dam broke and she found herself inches from Aro, who had swiftly resealed the bag and was holding her back. “Hush, childe.”  
Bella gasped air with only a small hint of human blood. “Oh my god, sorry.”   
Aro chuckled. “Nothing to worry about. Your newborn strength is fading.” She translated that as ‘you don’t stand a chance’ and was exceedingly glad for it. “Take a look in the mirror.”  
She walked over and was taken aback by her eyes, dark from hunger, slowly fading as she calmed down. They settled at amber, almost the same gold she recognized from the Cullens. She grinned. “Wow. I hadn’t been paying attention.”   
“My humble Bella. I am very proud of your work today.”  
“That’s it?”  
“For today. We’ll keep working on it.”

Her days fell into a routine of training in various ways, until she could shield everyone in a large room and somewhat beyond, she had a (very brief) conversation with Gianna in the lobby, and she could school everyone but Jane and Caius at sparring. “Aro, why don’t you ever spar?”  
Aro smiled. “I practice on my own. Would you like to?”  
She grinned and nodded. Everyone gathered to watch with rapt attention, which made her nervous. Aro didn’t look remotely concerned. “Caius, join our dear Bella.”   
Caius sighed. “Yes, Aro.” 

They both got their asses handed to them, although they held their own for a good while, Aro assured them. Nursing injuries, they retreated to the library.


	9. 9

They were all called to the receiving room (she called it the throne room) a couple of weeks later. Marcus brought her along from where he was teaching her chess strategies, saying she would need to get used to Volturi lifestyle eventually, and meeting strangers was part of that. She warily followed, and they assembled around the thrones ams waited for Gianna to bring in the vampire.

It was two, and she visibly twitched as her instincts screamed the threat at her. Victoria and Laurent. She immediately threw up her shields around them, though she didn't think they had powers. Everyone caught the action, but said nothing.

“Greetings, powerful ones. We come seeking advice. My name is Victoria,” the redhead said in her smooth tone, “and this is Laurent.”  
Jane flicked a glance her way and she nodded subtly. Laurent had seen her first, and was looking directly at her. “If I may be so bold --”  
“You may not.” Jane snapped.  
Lovely Jane. Bella was probably going to owe her the vampire equivalent of a fruit basket by the end of this. Or maybe she wouldn't think about that again. Laurent had bowed his head submissively.

Aro spoke up. “What troubles you? Come take my hand.”  
Bella reluctantly pulled her shield in to let him see Victoria's memories. She saw Bella as she walked up to him.  
“You. You're why James is dead.”  
Bella stayed silent, and Aro grasped her arm. She watched with a blank expression as his nails dug into Victoria’s skin, though she flinched internally at the harsh grasp.

There was a pause as Aro absorbed all of her information. He released her suddenly, making her stumble slightly as she rejoined Laurent. That must be humiliating for such a graceful vampire. Marcus and Caius were left to watch them as the rest retired to the meeting room to talk about it.

“My dear Bella, it seems you are the object of an argument.”  
“I'm not sure whether to say I'm not an object or that I can't believe this is the third time this has happened.”  
Sulpicia patted her arm lightly and turned to Aro. “Well, love, what is it exactly?”  
“The Cullens have come back to Washington, it seems. They found Bella gone. Before they could seek more information, the two nomads who had an altercation about the territory before got into another scuffle. Victoria also got a warning from the Moon Children. Apparently, the Cullens think they killed our dear Bella and declared they would destroy the nomads if they saw them again. The nomads are here for permission to move where they please.”

Bella looked up in surprise. “Why come here? Why not just leave, there's a lot of land to go around.”  
“Good hunting, their old grudge, a number of reasons. Likely they are worried the Cullens will hunt them down regardless.”  
Bella was about to argue, but paused. She knew from her own instincts alone that was plausible, even if she doubted the Cullens would do so. “What are you doing to say?”

Aro looked around. “I have an idea.”  
Jane spoke up. “There is no need to jump into their conflict. Tell them to keep their distance.”  
Athena nodded. “We can always offer assistance if they are not in Cullen territory and get attacked to be nice.”  
Sulpicia tilted her head. “I don't know. I agree with my husband. Why not nip it at the bud, if Bella is agreeable?”

Bella took a moment to think. What did they want her to agree to? Oh. The problem was over misinformation about her, after all. She wrinkled her nose a little. “I don't want to be a problem. If you think it would be best for me to meet them --”  
Jane huffed. “She could give them a phone call.”  
“They might think we have her against her will. Their opinion of us is not positive.”  
“Maybe not, but they are not fools.”  
Bella interrupted the beginnings of bickering. “Jasper. He can sense emotion. He's probably able to tell if someone is lying. Could I meet just him?”

Around shook his head but smiled. “A compromise, then. I would not be so rude as to not invite the coven leader and his mate along with this Jasper.”  
“Okay. I can do that. So Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and probably Alice? She was a friend, and Jasper's mate.”  
Athena and Jane shared matching frowns. Sulpicia nodded. “I will write up the invitation. How long should I give them?”  
“A week. Jane, watch over her. The rest of us shall tell the nomads to wait for our decision before reentering Cullen territory.”

The nomads took it well. They wanted to argue their point, and Marcus offered them guest rooms under guard. Aro also recalled Corin to be on hand to guard them. Between her and Jane ready to use their powers in an instant, the nomads decided to play nicely. 

The next day a reply came from the Cullens that they would be there in three days at the most. Bella felt somewhat nervous, and worked it out sparring in the courtyard. Victoria and Laurent were more than happy to keep to their luxurious rooms, and were notified when Gianna announced the Cullens were there. Sulpicia and Athena headed to the tower, since they couldn't predict the moods of the Cullens, but Corin and Alec filled their numbers. 

“Hey Bella. Going well?” Gianna asked with a giggle.  
“Another day, another drama, you know.” She had to give a laugh of her own. It was very relieving to be able to speak to a human without wanting to pounce on them. Then she left to get her old friends, and she made her face blank and threw up her shields around her family.

Carlisle and Esme walked in next to each other, and Jasper and Alice fanned out behind them. Vampires really had the art of posing down. Aro smiled slowly. “Welcome to Volterra. I hope your trip was not unpleasant?”  
Carlisle bowed and Esme curtsied. “It was fine, my old friend.”  
Bella tried not to smirk. Very subtle. Jasper was obviously frustrated by not being able to sense their emotions and his eyes landed on her. Her instincts screamed at her that he was dangerous. To her vampire eyesight, he was absolutely ravaged with bites and claw marks. She met his eyes but turned back to Aro and Carlisle. The coven heads were leading the show.

“I am thrilled to hear it. I was saddened to hear such a pacifist group get into such a nasty scuffle. You were fighting because you believed they killed a human you know, Isabella Swan, right?” Carlisle nodded briefly. His attention was fixed on Aro, but at this point Alice and Esme has seen her as well. “Well. I am quite glad to inform you that you were misinformed. Bella joined the Volturi as my very own childe before these nomads were even in the state.”

Carlisle flinched and followed Aro's gaze to her. She wanted to wave, but knew the Volturi image was important and gave a quick, stiff curtsey. Marcus spoke up. “If you would release Victoria and Laurent from your promise of retribution?”  
Carlisle nodded quickly, dragging his gaze away. “Yes. My apologies.”  
Aro clapped his hands once, loud in the oddly silent room. “Wonderful. As an old friend, you and your family are welcome if you would like to stay awhile, and Bella is so inclined.”  
Bella nodded. “Perhaps the library?”  
“Of course. We retire to the library.”

She had cleared the idea before they came, as a neutral territory that Carlisle had been before. Aro made her go first, and Marcus and he followed, the Cullens trailing behind. There was brief silence in the library as Aro took his leave before all the Cullens began to speak, then stopped. Esme asked “Bella, are you happy?”

Bella smiled. She thought of her family and friends here and dropped her shields. “Am I, Jasper?” She asked.  
Jasper's eyes widened at the sudden onslaught. “That was your shield, then. And. . .yes Bella, you're very happy.”  
They all relaxed. “I thought you must be, with your golden eyes.” Esme said softly.  
Bella nodded, remembering her past where she had no control of her fate. Naturally she would equate control of herself with happiness. “Oh yeah! I probably should have opened with that.”

Alice began giggling in relief. “Bella! You scared me!”  
“Missed ya, Alice.”  
She frowned. “Bella, don't the Volturi keep you here if you don't want. There's always room with us.”  
Bella stiffened. Not only was that way too blunt, but Marcus was sitting in the room. “Alice, that was way out of line. You just heard that I'm happy, for one. One of your hosts is literally listening right now and that was rude to say the least. I'm definitely happy with the Volturi and plan on staying. Besides, Only Carlisle or Esme should really extend that offer after discussing it, and I remember very clearly you leaving specifically because you wouldn't turn me.”

Alice opened and closed her mouth and looked over to Jasper. He rubbed a thumb calmingly along her arm but nodded slightly. “Shoot. I'm sorry, I got overly excited. I always saw you as one of us, both in our coven and as a vampire. Of course it's not one hundred percent, I should have asked.”  
Bella smiled. “I forgive you. When I was seventeen I would have been thrilled to hear it. But after college and everything, things are different. It's a good change. I'm really about ready to brave being around more than one human, so I'll come visit soon, we can hang out like you wanted.”  
“Yes! That will be so fun.”

She nodded to Carlisle. “If you and Esme say I can visit--”  
“Our door is always open to you,” Esme said.  
“And it was true we did not all agree with your turning, but under different situations. I will talk to them and come to a consensus.”  
Jasper spoke up. “If you'll indulge me, you haven't mentioned Edward.”  
She saw Marcus smirk from behind his book. She could only imagine what her relationship with him appeared as to him. She carefully said, “No, how is he?”  
“He won't be happy to hear you're a vampire,” he replied bluntly.  
Bella laughed as Jasper gave a grin. “I'm sure. In his defense, it isn't entirely his fault. Actually Carlisle, would you mind if Marcus explained? It has to do with the singer bond. We seemed to assume it was a good thing, but it's a hunter's mark, so to speak. Hardwired in as predator and prey -- it should be broken now.”

Carlisle nodded and Alice said, “He has calmed down a little this last year.”  
“That would be it.”  
“What about the others? And how are you for that matter.”  
“Jazz and I are great! We're thinking about visiting one of Jasper's old friends. Rose and Emmett are working on rebuilding this old truck they say is amazing or whatever. They spend hours a day on it, I'd be so bored.”  
“Hey, peace and quiet is underrated,” she defended, “but I can't wait to get out and about for awhile.”

Carlisle met her gaze. He always radiated such a calm caring it took her breath away as a human. Different from Charlie's gruff protection in every way, but just as safe feeling. He looked concerned. “Have you been indoors this whole time? But you do not feed the way the Volturi do?”  
“Oh, no. There's a courtyard and it's plenty big. Tanya of the Denali first brought animals to feed from and they're kept there. When I'm confident enough in my control I'll have that job. I asked for it, I'm forever grateful I knew about this way from the start.”  
Jasper spoke up to add, “Your control as of now is very impressive. I knew. . .many newborns who were not.”  
Bella's face fell as she tried to imagine what it must have been like for one of those in the newborn army he was forced to help create and felt and echo of a shudder.

She smiled weakly and tried very hard to maintain eye contact and not look at his scars. “I can't fully imagine what that would have been like for you or them. My circumstances were so lucky and I've been working one on one to learn how to work with the changes of being a vampire. He never said it, but I think Aro was going to write to you for assistance and knowledge if there were any concerns.”  
Jasper looked somewhere over her shoulder. He sounded far away when he said, “I might not have been the best help, but I'm honored you trusted me that much.”  
She nodded quickly. “Thank you. . .all of you, really. I'm sure we could nitpick, but I think everything turned out for the best. I look forward to seeing you all again soon.”

Alice grinned and was about to speak when there was a knock and Sulpicia and Athenodora walked in. “Hello. May we join you?” Sul asked respectfully, and they all made room for Bella's two sisters. “They gave us the all-clear,” Athena said to Bella with a wink and giggled.

Introductions were made and Carlisle immediately took the opportunity to ask about their eyes. “Oh, we wanted to support Bella since she is a sister to us! It isn't very pleasant, but we never much thought it was to begin with. We'll probably keep it up to give more representation to the lifestyle.”  
Carlisle was beaming and Esme looked very startled, but also pleased. “I was under the impression. . .I do not wish to offend at all, but that the Volturi as a whole would not entirely agree.”  
They exchanged quick glances. Carefully Sul answered, “We are mates to Aro and Caius. Aro loves me as I love him. You understand that, of course. So how could he disallow me my identity? You cannot be loved and disrespected at the same time.”

Esme's eyes widened. “Of course. I am pleased to hear it.”  
Athena grinned and added, “Besides, I'd like to see him try.”  
Alice began giggling at that and Jasper raised a brow. “I see similarities,” he drawled with a smirk. Alice only smiled faux-innocently up at him.   
“Oh, Alice, I love your dress. Wherever did you get it?”  
“Oh boy,” Bella said, and the two girls turned their eyes to her.  
“You know, now that you're living a new life you should have new clothes!” Alice exclaimed.  
“Oh, we should shop! A new wardrobe as a gift,” Athena said with a glint in her eye.  
“Sulpicia? Save me?”  
“Me? Aro is my husband, sister dear. We appreciate fashion in Volterra. Besides, it'll be fun.”  
Bella sighed. “It better be.”

She was dragged away upstairs with Alice (Marcus giving a consenting nod when she looked his way) to shop online. Sulpicia was great at sewing, so said she could alter anything that didn't fit while she took Bella's measurements. Then the girls both opened a website and took turns showing her things. They put on music, and Sul showed off to Alice Bella's new dancing skills, and were laughing at a new inside joke when Caius opened the door. He made immediate eye contact with Athena and visibly relaxed, announcing it was time for them to go.

Bella had an order of clothes on the way to the nearest Amazon locker and Alice had two new friends -- partners in crime, really. They all said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs and everything was right with the world.


	10. epilogue

Bella lay draped across Jane's couch with an arm over her eyes. Jane snorted when she walked by. “Who said you could barge in here? You have your own room, with a bed. Go lay there.”  
“But then I wouldn't be able to complain.”  
“I thought you wanted a nap.”  
“Well, Jane, I can't do that now can I?”  
Jane sighed, but was smirking. “And how is this my problem?”  
“You're the quietest.”  
“No, Marcus is the quietest.”  
“It would be weird if I went in his room, though.”

Jane shrugged one shoulder at this. “Alright. Then pretend to sleep or tell me how the animal hunting is going.” Bella immediately sat up. “That's what I thought,” she muttered, and began folding laundry as Bella rambled on about her new troubles, with Jane occasionally interjecting a hum of acknowledgement.

Bella got up and left afterwards with a smile and thanks, and Jane shook her head and got her notebook out to write out a plan. If they were careful, they should be fine for a visit to France this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's donneeeee.


End file.
